yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
MAN Lion's City
The MAN Lion's City is a city bus built by the German truck and bus manufacturer MAN Truck & Bus (previously MAN Nutzfahrzeuge) since 1996. A new generation was launched in 2004. It has a 6-cylinder turbocharged straight engine which runs on diesel, compressed natural gas or liquefied petroleum gas. Versions with hydrogen fuel cellhttp://www.netinform.de/H2/H2Mobility/H2MobilityMain.aspx?ID=257&CATID=2 drive and with hydrogen internal combustion engineshttp://www.netinform.net/H2/H2Mobility/H2MobilityMain.aspx?ID=250&CATID=2 have been successfully tested, as well as diesel-electric hybrid drive, and the latter is due to enter serial production in 2010.http://www.uitp.com/helsinki2007/exhibition/pr/PressKit_UITPgesamt-dt.pdf The latest generation of Neoplan Centroliner is based on the Lion's City (Neoplan is a part of the NEOMAN group). A modified Lion's City exists in the UK, having marketed as the East Lancs Kinetec. Variants ;City * Lion's City M (different types available) - midibus, 8.6 m to 10.5 m * Lion's City (also designated as A21 and NL xx3) - standard single decker, 12 m * Lion's City C - long single decker, 13.7 m * Lion's City L (known as Lion's City LL until late 2009, also designated as A26 and NL xx3-15m) - long single decker, 14.7 m * Lion's City G (also designated as A23 and NG xx3) - articulated single decker, 18 m * Lion's City GL (also designated as A23 and NG xx3) - articulated single decker, 18.75 m * Lion's City GXL - articulated long (4-axle) single decker, 20.45 m * Lion's City DD (also designated as A39 and ND xx3) - double decker, 13.73 m ;Intercity * Lion's City Ü (also designated as A20 and NÜ xx3) - intercity single decker * Lion's City ÜLL (also designated as A25 and NÜ xx3-15m) - long intercity single decker ;Low-entry versions * Lion's City LE (known as Lion's City T until 2008, also designated as A78 and EL xx3) - city, 12 m * Lion's City LE Ü (known as Lion's City TÜ until 2008, also designated as A78 and EL xx3) - intercity, 12 m * Lion's City C LE - long single decker, 13.7 m * Lion's City L LE - long single decker, 14.7 m * Lion's City G LE - articulated single decker, 18 m * Lion's City GL LE - articulated single decker, 18.75 m Electric Versions Hybrid electric MAN AG Bus sells the plenibus Lion's City Hybrid, which uses supercapacitors and two 67 kW electric motors. Hybrid electric buses offer increased efficiency in urban traffic and use 30% less fuel than combustion-only buses.http://www.man-mn.com/en/Innovation_and_Competence/Alternative_drive_systems/Hybrid_drive.jsp The sizes are 12 m, 13.7 m and up to 18.75 m. The Lion's City Hybrid is used in Barcelona and Paris. MAN NG363F MAN NG363F (coded A24) is a full low-floor articulated city bus chassis offered by MAN Truck & Bus since 2013. Bus Timothy had bought 1 bus primarily for evaluation. Currently only SMRT Buses, part of YourStudent uses 2; including a bendy bus previously in Timothy North. At most, these were sold to Angsana Primary School. Angsana Primary School Two bendy buses were used on the popular route - 27 that is under the Centrebus consortium. The route passes from Angsana Primary School via the old Qiaonan Primary School, PIE, KPE, Fort Road and onto the Sports Hub, also known as Kallang Wave. The bus numbers are 388 and 8001. They were therefore used in SEA Games rehearsals from 5 to 16 June 2015 to ferry delegates. Thailand Three more bendy buses were also delivered to Thailand, one bus was sent to Phuket for evaluation on 26 April 2015. The bus numbers are 8002, 8003 and 8004. See Also * List of buses References Category:Buses Lion's City Category:Hybrid electric buses Category:Capa vehicles